Normality is an overrated concept
by AirmidM
Summary: AU for epilogue and parts of DH. "You cannot make peace with terrorists. The normal dividing lines between war and peace do not apply." - Ulrich Beck. Ever wonder what happened at Hogwarts during Deathly Hallows… D/B/G
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. We're only borrowing them. Chapter titles are songs or lyrics and are property of the musicians. Quotes or literature used are also notated as not mine.

**Author Notes: ** AU for epilogue and parts of DH. Rated M. This was written for the Blaise Big Bang on LJ. I was supposed to wait until the reveal to publish it elsewhere… but that was months ago and the mod never got back to me about when the reveal would be. I lost patience. Cynthiarott, I hope this makes your day a bit brighter!

**Normality is an overrated concept**

**Prologue**

Blaise Damon Zabini wasn't normal. He liked it that way. Normal was boring. He'd decided that about age eight when his mum taught him that you really could, with the proper use of certain potions, reduce a body to mush in less than three hours with little fuss. Normal wasn't knowing fifty ways to kill before age eleven. Normal wasn't having more money in six Gringotts branches (and two Muggle banks) than it was alleged the Muggle Queen of England possessed. Normal wasn't taking one look at your housemates first year and deciding that they were dreadful bores that needed a bit of excitement in their lives. After all, sending Millicent her cat…in pieces… late his third year had been more fun than he'd expected. Oh the fit she'd thrown would play over and over in his head anytime the boredom started to get to him. Normal certainly wasn't being knee deep in the blood of step-fathers either, which he rather felt he had been since number seven bit the dust after deciding to give Blaise an ultimatum last Boxing Day: Join my Master or die. Just the memory had him chuckling.

But, as he strode down the hallway towards his mother's sitting room, Blaise's thoughts were less on what mayhem to cause at Hogwarts now that the Death Eaters had taken over and more on what the fucking hell he was supposed to do about his next future stepfather. An Auror, not just any Auror at that. Kingsley Shaklebolt. He still didn't know what the hells his mum had been thinking.

"There you are!" His mum hurried over, kissing both of his cheeks. "Kingsley wants to talk to you, alright?"

His expression hardened as he was unwilling to give away anything until such time as he had a better understanding of the matter. "Will you be joining us?"

She laughed, sliding her arm into the crook of his. "Yes, for the first bit, darling boy."

"Mum," he said warningly, more out of a need to seem above it all than any actual urge for her not to coddle him. It was the one constant despite the ever changing step-fathers. Marguerite Lucrezia Zabini (and yes she reverted to Zabini each time she was widowed) had made it clear to the world that he was her sole concern. Even Malfoy had been known to whinge about the injustice of that. How Draco bloody Malfoy thought it was an injustice, Blaise didn't know. He just shrugged and muttered 'jealous much'. Then again, that lovely eagle owl of Draco's had gone missing last year. So maybe just making disparaging comments to Draco was a bit of a stretch.

"Blaise."

He blinked and turned to his mum, smiling brightly. "Sorry, was lost in thought for a moment. What needs discussing?"

Kingsley stood, sighing deeply. "You know that my relationship with Marguerite is strictly confidential, not only because of the current political climate, but also because I wish to protect both of you."

'Yes, I did, because I am not a bleeding idiot', was all he could think. But, he knew the game very well. "Yes, I did. What does this have to do with me?"

"I know far more than you likely think," Kingsley began in a confident tone. "I know of Marguerite's past… and yours. I have been informed that after this war ends; I will likely be up for Minister for Magic."

Blaise would have gaped if he had not taught himself long ago to show no emotion. 'What the fuck,' was resounding in his head though. Good gods. "And?" he replied blandly.

"I have convinced a key player that I have access to two operatives that can perhaps be talked around to helping our cause."

"Your little Phoenix lot?" he spat in reply, his mouth twisting into a sneer.

"I already agreed." His mum's soft declaration stunned Blaise as little else had ever done. But, she wasn't done apparently. "You know that I have many social acquaintances that will provide fruitful. We have always been neutral, you know this. Now is the time to strike and yet hold the façade of neutrality."

He still wasn't convinced. Not by a long shot.

"You will be given free rein to kill any and all Death Eaters… with extreme prejudice." Kingsley grinned wickedly. "You can even leave their bodies in public; in macabre displays should you wish to do so."

Okay. That sounded like all sorts of wicked fun. "What guarantee would there be that _if_ that sort of activity would be one in which I would enjoy, that there would be no little cell door slamming behind me once this war is over?"

Kingsley laughed. "Oh, that would be because I convinced Albus Dumbledore, prior to his death, that he should leave a letter detailing you and Marguerite's 'sleeper agent' status."

"Sleeper agent?" he questioned, getting the gist of what such a thing was, but not having heard the term before.

"One of the muggleborns in the Auror department said it is what spies are sometimes called. I liked the sound of it. I am, as of now, officially in hiding as the Ministry has fallen. This has provided me with the unique ability to spend all my time here, at Valhalla, with no one the wiser."

"I refuse to get one of those tacky tattoos," Blaise said after mulling it over a few minutes. He was being given the go-ahead to kill as he saw fit. Damn, but that was a lovely feeling.

His mum chuckled. "No, no, you won't have to. All you have to do is…assist any resistance groups at Hogwarts. If a Death Eater or two drops dead…so be it."

"Kingsley, could you give mum and me a moment?"

Kingsley hurried out, closing the door as he left.

"Mum, what is your game here?"

She laughed nervously. "I actually love him, darling. I won't be killing this one unless he betrays us. Just think about it… future Minister for Magic…"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair since he'd not bothered pulling it back today. "So, what you are saying is that we get to go on about our lives as we have always done, but this time I won't be hiding a body in a year or two? In addition, any of my fun little games, should I be dim-witted enough to be caught, will be given a free pass?"

She grinned, her light brown eyes lighting up with glee. "See! It is a win-win for both of us. I finally found a decent man and you get to continue running amok, this time with a full pardon for anything you may be accused of."

"I'll do it."

He was rewarded with a squeal and a hug. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Go on, play with your poisons, I will tell Kingsley the good news."

He grinned, already thinking of the ways he would use this little situation to his advantage. As he strode out, a thought occurred to him. "I think I'll visit a…friend."

Kingsley just smiled as Blaise walked past, likely thinking that he had won. Blaise wasn't going to tell him differently because…well where would the fun be in that?


	2. No rest for the wicked

**Chapter 1**

**No rest for the wicked (Godsmack) **

He Apparated to Annwn, the Nott estate in Southern Wales, with a firm plan in mind, one he knew Theo would approve of. Patting the bag at his waist, he knew that Theo, who had been named Head of the family after his father's imprisonment, would have been alerted by the wards of his presence. His grin was just this side of maniacal when Theo stepped out and lifted a brow.

"On the run are you, Blaise?"

Rolling his eyes, he jogged up the stairs. He and Theo weren't 'friends', not in the usual sense of the word. Allies might actually be a better word, that or cautious non-enemies and sometimes lovers. "No, far from it, I have news."

Motioning him inside, Blaise didn't miss the extra ward Theo put up. "Trouble from dear old dad, I take it."

"Patricide is wrong," Theo intoned sarcastically, "and yes, yes it doesn't count unless there are blood ties. The bastard keeps trying to get through my wards. Just yesterday, I had a goblin interrupt my meal to tell me he had tried to get into my vaults."

"I can take care of him for you," Blaise said, knowing that pesky vow Theo had taken with him third year after witnessing his little 'dissection' of Millicent's cat would keep the other man from giving away any of his secrets.

"This would be where I would say 'don't tease me, you wanker' if I were speaking to a normal person."

Blaise chuckled. "Not this time. Like I said, I have news."

"Come on then, I have a feeling I am going to need whiskey for this."

-ii—

Blaise sat back, allowing Theo time to digest the news. He sipped his whiskey, feeling that all was right with his world.

"So, if I told you that I know where Henry and another of his little friends are hiding…" Theo said musingly.

Blaise lifted a brow and slid his bag across the floor with his foot. "I would say it might turn out to be a fun evening after all."

"I'll play your assistant in this little production," Theo all but demanded. "Especially once we get to Hogwarts."

"Deal," Blaise murmured. "Now, how about we go have a bit of fun?"

A smile nearly as deranged as Blaise's own graced Theo's face. "Yes lets. It will be the last bit of fun you have until we get to Hogwarts."

"I do love how you aid and abet." Blaise stood, pulling the strap of his bag up and over his shoulder. "Now, do we torture them for locations of others first or do we just kill them?"

"Split the difference?" Theo led him through the manor and out the back, cutting through the woods. They stepped through the wards and onto a stretch of beach. He pointed to the left. "They are hiding in that cave, sorry sods. He keeps approaching my wards and begging the elves to let him in."

Blaise snickered, digging into his bag and handing Theo a vial. "Walk over and toss this in. Run; do not walk, after you do. It isn't nearly as fun as getting your hands dirty, but that will come after."

He watched as Theo did as instructed. Moments later, both Death Eaters rushed out of the cave on fire. Theo joined him, a gleefully look on his face. One the men had burnt themselves out, Blaise's grin widened. "Now for the fun part."

"I am not asking. I just don't want to end up in Azkaban."

Laughing, Blaise handed Theo his bag. "I'll pick that up in the morning. Just watch and see if this makes the paper."

He Apparated the two bodies to Knockturn Alley, which was all but deserted this time of night. The pansies had gone to the safety of their homes and the real dangerous, at least to the general public, people hadn't stepped out for their nightly frivolities yet. Artfully displaying the bodies in the entrance to Knockturn, in full display of Diagon Alley, he stepped back and admired his handiwork. When he Apparated back to Valhalla a few minutes later, he was feeling quite good about his world. The impish look his mum sent him and the eye roll Kingsley produced just made his grin widen. "I'm off to bed; don't want to be less than perfect for school. Oh, I'll make my way to the Platform alone; I need to make a little stop first."

His mum waved him off lazily. "So long as you and your … friend … had fun."

"Oh we did," he called over his shoulder, already making his way up the stairs.

Kingsley's, "Was he shagging someone or killing someone?" made him chuckle as did his mum's blasé reply of, "Oh one can never tell with Blaise."

-ii—

Blaise arrived at Annwn with a smug smile. Theo was holding the paper, standing in the doorway. "You know," Theo said conversationally, "I wasn't expecting front page news."

Blaise shrugged, taking his bag from the chair just inside the door. He pulled out his trunk, sized it back to normal, tucked the bag in and then reversed the process. Tucking the small trunk into the pocket of his robes, he glanced over at Theo. "Ahh, it would have been disappointing if they didn't cry 'traitor' right off."

Theo laughed, tucking his own minimized trunk in his pocket. "So, are we ready to go then?"

Blaise nodded. "Are we going to play it off that we're in one another's pockets or that we can't stand one another?"

Theo shrugged. "It will fuck with their heads if we take the first approach seeing as the second has been our status quo for years now."

He pulled his wand and smirked. "I do like the way you think. Fucking with their heads it is, then."

-ii—

Blaise was bored. It didn't bode well for those around him. Parkinson's simpering and attempts to get into Draco's pants had worn his patience through. Standing, he didn't bother saying a word, just slamming the door on his way out. If it woke Daphne Greengrass from a sound sleep and made her screech like a banshee, well then that was bonus points.

He walked the corridor, not really caring about the looks of fear shot his way or the speed in which the students ran to get out of his way. He heard something up ahead that had his eyes narrowing and his wand slipping into his hand. Throwing open the compartment door, he saw Crabbe pinning a very unwilling girl up against the wall. He didn't think twice, casting a silent spell at Crabbe that left the idiot shrieking on the floor. In fact, he was gone before Crabbe or the girl knew he was there.

Feeling _much _better now that he'd been able to cause grievous bodily harm, though he was going to pay Parkinson back sooner or later, he stepped back into the compartment and sat down, a small smile forming.

"What did you do?" Draco asked warily.

Blaise just shrugged. "What makes you think I did anything?"

Theo just lifted his book higher; hiding a grin that Blaise knew damn good and well was there. "I'll be back in a few."

Blaise ignored Pansy's questions and Draco's knowing look. When Theo arrived back a few minutes later, Blaise very nearly grinned outright. Theo nodded in his direction and sat back down. Moments later, Theo burst out laughing, apparently unable to keep it in any longer.

"What the seven hells!" Draco exclaimed, having jumped in surprise at the outburst.

"Best train ride yet," Theo sputtered, bending at the waist and holding his sides.

"And it isn't half over," Blaise replied wryly.

"Oh gods," Theo muttered, laughing all over again.

-ii-

Exiting the train, Blaise was once again feeling bored and disgruntled. Despite having gone to look for someone to hex or torture, he hadn't found anyone. Seeing Crabbe still laid out on the floor and with a few more injuries than he'd handed out had helped a bit. He made a mental note to ask Theo later if he'd been the one to use that lovely engorgement charm that would keep Crabbe from walking on his own. If not, whoever had done it deserved points for style and execution.

He didn't bother listening to Snape's speech or the 'new rules and regulations' because he had no intention of following them. He ate, more out of a need than an actual want and then went down to the house. He had just settled in, and set charms that would take your hand off should you touch his belongings without permission, when Draco and Greg entered the room. He couldn't resist a smug smile when he heard their indignant posturing over Crabbe's injuries.

"Did you do that?" Greg demanded, pointing a finger at Theo who was sprawled out with a book in hand.

"Nope," Theo quipped.

"I don't believe you!" Draco grumbled.

"He didn't," Blaise said in a sing-song sort of voice. "So, leave him be."

"WHAT?" Draco shrieked.

"Oh dear gods, shut up," Theo said wryly, "you sound like a ten year old girl."

"Point, Theo," Blaise said gleefully.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Draco whirled around, glaring. "You two hate each other."

"No," Blaise said, leaning on his bedpost and folding his arms over his chest. "We're actually really, _really_ good friends."

Greg blinked, shook his head and walked over to his bed, pulling the hangings closed. Clearly, he wasn't about to get involved.

"Aww," Blaise said, batting his eyelashes dramatically, "Jealous?"

Draco's jaw dropped and his cheeks turned a shade of bright pink that just delighted Blaise. "I—what – No! Gods, Zabini, I like girls, thank you very much."

"Methinks he protests too much," Theo said, chuckling. "It is okay, Draco, we'll share with you, if you want."

Blaise tried not to laugh, really he did. It was true, he and Theo had shagged a few …dozen…times. They had been bored and it had seemed like a fun way to pass the time. It had been, of course, but it wasn't a regular thing. They'd also shagged plenty of girls, even shared a couple last term. But, Draco's reaction was interesting indeed. Snorting, he turned and grabbed pyjama pants, changing right there just to see Draco's reaction. He didn't miss the fact that Draco couldn't seem to look away as he dropped his clothes and yet, barely spared a glance at Theo, who had jumped up and gotten into the game. "Still claiming you aren't interested then?"

Draco hissed and turned away. "You are a bastard, Blaise, a real bastard."

"Aww, there you go," Theo teased, plopping back down on his bed. "Compliments get you everywhere with Blaise, just remember that."

"Sod off, Nott!" Draco demanded, yanking the hangings of his bed closed.

Blaise laughed, crawling into bed. It seemed as if this term was going to be interesting all around. He fell asleep as he listed off the ways he could taunt Draco.

-ii—

Three days into term and Blaise found himself bored again. So, he tipped his head to get Theo's attention and left the Great Hall. If he was trailing two Hufflepuffs that looked like they wanted nothing more than a private place to shag, then it was a coincidence. Or at least he would claim it as one. Theo caught up to him just as the randy couple ducked into a side corridor that was almost hidden. They watched until it was just about to get good, sending sticking charms at the couple.

Theo waved his wand a second time, catching their clothing as it flew over. "Now, where to put these?"

The girl looked as if she was about to protest, so Blaise lazily hit her and her little boy toy with silencing charms. "We can make it a game of hide and seek for these two, what do you say?"

Theo glanced at the naked, intertwined couple. "Wands too?"

Blaise scoffed, summoning their wands. "Yep, wands too."

"Excellent."

They had just reached the Grand Staircase when Blaise was nearly knocked on his arse by a lithe redhead that looked murderous. Having witnessed Ginevra Weasley's temper numerous times, he bit back his usual retort. She just snarled at the both of them and kept going. "Damn," he muttered.

"I wonder who the moron was that irritated her since the usual suspects… all those brothers, Potter, and Granger are gone," Theo replied, watching her storm down the stairs.

"You're correct." That little tidbit definitely had Blaise's attention. The redhead had always captured his attention, though he had always given her a wide berth and not bothered mentioning to anyone how badly he would have liked to get his hands on her and not in an 'oh lets torture her' sort of way either. Though, one could die of too much pleasure. His mum had proven that with husband three.

"Are we going to hide this or stare at the sexy blood traitor all evening?"

He glared, storming up the stairs, not gracing that with an answer. Finally, they reached Ravenclaw Tower. Smirking, Blaise took half the clothes and levitated them to hang artfully around the entrance. It would give the Head Girl plenty of evidence to hunt down the unlucky couple. After all he was a Prefect and it was his duty to 'inform' the Head Girl or Boy to students misbehaving. Then they moved on, Theo tossing one of the wands atop a painting on the fifth floor landing. The second half of the clothing was given to Peeves to do with as he wished and the second wand tucked behind a tapestry on the first floor.

"Let's go before those idiots manage to stumble out into the main hallway," Theo suggested.

Blaise shrugged. "I do have a bottle of Superior Red we could open."

Theo's nose crinkled. "Whether you like Lucius or hate him, you have to give his family props for the best wines in our world."

Blaise smirked. "That is why I lifted it from Draco's wardrobe yesterday, no sense in paying for it when he won't miss it, eh."

Theo just laughed. "Come on, if we hurry, we can be drinking it whilst half-dressed and draped around one another before Draco gets back."

Blaise slung his arm over Theo's shoulders. "This is the reason I didn't kill you when I had the chance, you know."

"What is this?" One of the minor Death Eaters that liked to run amok stepped out of the shadows. "What are you two doing, hmmm?"

Theo sighed heavily. "Kill him or _Obliviate_ him?"

"Oh now, I am deeply offended that you even had to ask." Blaise hit the idiot with a silencing charm and a _Petrificus Totalus_ before levitating him deeper into the dungeons, taking a path that led away from the house entrance. He dropped the idiot on the ground and leaned over. "You are a fool… Flint, right?"

Theo snickered and leaned against the wall. "It is always more fun if they can answer you."

"Point," Blaise murmured, taking off the charms but binding the idiot quickly. "So, answer me."

"My Lord will kill you for this," Flint spat angrily. "Let me go."

"No, I don't believe that I will."

"Here," Theo called.

Blaise turned and caught the dagger. "Aaannnddd, you're back in my good graces."

"What are you going to do?" Flint screeched.

"Theo, a ward if you will." When he felt it go up, Blaise grinned evilly. "Oh, now, Flint, I think it better that I show you. You see, telling you just isn't as much fun."

When Blaise finally stepped back, there wasn't much left of Flint. Tipping his head and flipping a bloody curl of his hair out of his face, he laughed. "My foul mood is gone."

"Shall I clean that up for you?" Theo asked dryly.

"Please," he replied easily, wiping the dagger on a clean portion of his robes before handing it back. He watched as Theo used a simple _Incendio_ spell to get rid of the mess. A wave of his wand cleaned off his robes and hair, something Blaise was loathe to do, but felt necessary considering their location. "So, what do you say to having that bottle of wine now?"

Theo flipped his dark hair off of his face and grinned. "Once again, I must thank the gods that I am on your side. Let's go, we may still have a chance to shock the blond you know you want in your bed."

"Haven't decided," Blaise said honestly as they walked away, "He's still deep in denial…and I may have my sights set elsewhere."

Theo said the password and they stepped into the common room. "That one isn't a toy though."

"Never said she was."


	3. Dig through the ditches

**Chapter 2**

**Dig through the ditches (Dragula - Rob Zombie)**

It was the first week of October before Crabbe was released from the Hospital Wing. He limped into the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down across from Blaise and Theo. Theo smirked and Blaise chuckled.

"When I find out who the bastard was that is responsible…" Crabbe said by way of greeting.

"You'll what?" Blaise taunted, spinning his dagger and lifting a brow. He hadn't ever been shy about mocking the idiot and he wasn't about to start now. "Glare them to death? Sit on them and crush their ribcage?"

"Shut it, Zabini!"

"You should shut it," Greg suggested, sliding away from Crabbe. "Like now."

"Why should I? No one gets away with making a fool out of me!"

Theo, it seemed, couldn't resist that opening. "Oh, like second year. Taken down by a doctored cupcake, I mean, if I remember the story correctly."

"You should watch it, Nott. You haven't declared allegiance and that makes you fair play," Crabbe threatened.

Blaise's knife was imbedded in the idiot's hand a moment later. "Oops, it slipped."

Draco just shook his head. "That wasn't wise, you know."

Blaise adopted an innocent (okay as innocent as he was capable of) expression. "Why not? I would love to see the fool that thinks messing with me…or my mother… is wise."

Crabbe pulled the dagger out and tossed it on the table, staunching the flow of blood with a serviette. "You will pay, Zabini, one way or another."

Blaise cleaned his dagger with a spell and slid it back into his boot before he resumed eating, thankful that the blood spray hadn't made it onto his plate. "I am shaking in my boots, Crabbe. Positively shaking I tell you."

Alecto Carrow marched over, looking quite livid. "Mr Zabini!"

"What?" he replied lazily, not bothering to do more than glance quickly in her direction. He knew as well as the stupid cow did, that messing with him was an enormous mistake. Frankly, he liked taunting her, just to see how angry he could get her.

"Detention, tonight, with me."

He laughed. "Yes, only after you see someone about your delusions."

"Blaise," Draco hissed.

Her beady little eyes narrowed. "Oh, you will be _giving _the detention. I caught that little bint blood traitor placing graffiti on the walls this morning. If you don't torture her, I send you, in pieces, to your mother."

His eyes narrowed and it took every last bit of his control not to kill the bint right here in the Great Hall. Oh, he would 'serve' the detention all right, just not how Alecto thought he would. No, he would use it to further that little decree from Kingsley. He knew she was bluffing and that meant he had all the control and power here. "Fine," he said in the same bored tone. "You'll not be present."

"Fine then, my office, eight sharp."

She stormed off and he was met with incredulous looks. Theo just shrugged, likely because he knew what was really going on. "The next one to stare at me will get my dagger in their eye, understood."

Everyone looked away. Damn, if was wonderful to be feared. Now, to plot just how to convince the gorgeous redhead that he was, at least sort of, on her side; it would not be easy.

-ii—

Blaise was reclined in the desk chair, idly twirling his wand when Ginevra marched in. She looked determined to fight whatever punishment she may be given and seeing as knives, shackles, and torture were usually on the agenda, he had to give her points for not looking as if she were scared. "Close the door."

She growled at him, slamming the door closed. He ignored it, putting up a _Muffliato_ charm in case anyone was outside the door. "Now that we can speak freely… I am not about to torture you."

She crossed her arms over her chest, wand in hand, and scoffed quite loudly. "Why do I not believe you? Oh wait, because you wouldn't be here otherwise."

He stood slowly, always keeping one eye on her wand. "I am actually being honest."

"You don't know what honesty is!"

He grinned cheekily. "Sure I do. Just because I usually don't exercise the option to utilize it most days does not mean I am a dim-witted oaf."

She stared at him. "What is your game? Wait… let me amend. Tell me what your game is in a way which will not cause nightmares or permanent mental scarring."

He chuckled. Damn, he wanted to back her against the wall and snog her senseless. There was just something about the redhead that appealed to him in a way no one else had. "I won't harm you, my mother taught me better than that."

Her brows shot up. "Your mother is suspected of killing every last husband she's ever had, Zabini."

"Speculation, pure speculation," he drawled, winking at her. "Now, let me put it to you in Gryffindor-speak. I am going to help you and your little resistance group. You will look the other way should I, in the course of doing so, do anything in which you find… disturbing."

She stared, her eyes widening comically. "What—you—_what_?"

He laughed and laughed. "If you could see your face!"

She sat on one of the desks, shaking her head. "I am to believe that you honestly want to _help_? Why should I? How do I know you aren't part of some mad plot?"

"I never said I wasn't, but you wouldn't believe more if I wanted to tell you." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You spread mayhem. I like mayhem. I like to cause mayhem, though it is of a different sort than your usual. Are you seeing how this could be beneficial to the both of us?"

She tipped her chin up, clearly playing stubborn. "I don't believe you."

He ground his teeth and then sighed heavily. "I am going to drop the charm and when that bint comes in here, I will hit her with a spell. You need to act dazed and go along with everything I say, got it?"

"I will hex you senseless if this is a trick," she warned him.

Ahh there it was. She was the only one not too afraid of him to issue threats. "You can try," he conceded.

Lifting the charm, he waited and not five minutes later Alecto barged in. He hit her with a spell that would cause her to hallucinate. "You aren't supposed to be here!" he exclaimed, going for 'shocked and dismayed'.

Alecto shook her head and moaned. "What was that?"

Blaise felt dirty, something that was very rare indeed. He did _not_ want to know what her greatest fantasy was especially since that moan of hers wasn't of the 'pain and suffering' type, which had been what he had expected. "I released a potion in the room, one I am immune to, which had the blood traitor in a deep hallucinogenic state. She thought I was Potter! I almost had her telling me what, if anything, she knows, you imbecile!"

Ginevra shook her head, her eyes blinking slowly. "Harry was just here… ohhh what did you do to me, Zabini?"

"You will give me that potion," Alecto demanded.

"Ummm how about no," was his suggestion, given in that slick 'fuck you right to Tartarus' tone.

Alecto gripped her wand, but seemed to think better of hexing him. "Fine, take the blood traitor to her house. She has detention again tomorrow night, with you."

"You are pushing it," Blaise warned the woman. "Once more, that is it. Then you'll leave me alone until such time as I see fit to torture any more traitors. Or, shall I contact my mother and tell her of your actions, hmm?"

Alecto could run much faster than he gave her credit for. When she was gone, he turned back to the redhead. "So?"

She sighed heavily. "You aren't right in the head at all, are you?"

He shrugged. "Where would the fun be in that?"

She laughed lightly. "Agreed."

He sat down on the nearest desk, utterly gobsmacked by her response. Sure, he had watched her, idly and not in a let-me-be-a-stalker sort of way, enough to know that she wasn't so lily white as her family and housemates thought she was. But, this was above and beyond even what he had imagined.

"Did I shock you, Mr I-am-likely-a-sociopath?"

He snickered. "And if I am?"

She stood and shrugged. "If you are, I am thinking there will be fewer Death Eaters and supporters in the world… so have at it."

He pinched himself and was startled to find that he did indeed feel pain and this was not some sort of strange dreamscape. "Alright then. Now, Ms Not-what-she-seems, shall I escort you to your house as I was bidden?" He held his arm out for her. "You know, just a word to the wise, Nott isn't a bad bloke so if you could refrain from hexing him, that would be good."

She eyed him speculatively. "And here I thought I'd seen you flirting with Malfoy."

He grinned down at her. "Oh I do, regularly and with brilliant results."

She snickered. "I was correct, you aren't right in the head at all… damn if I don't like that about you."

He led her through the castle and neither of them bothered speaking until they were two turns from her house. "I meant what I said."

"So did I," she said simply.

He watched her saunter off and bit his lip. Now to figure out _how_ or even _if_ he was going to be able to keep his hands off of her, though currently he was thinking that she wasn't adverse to the possibility as he'd once thought.

He turned to go once the portrait closed behind her. Not in a rush, he meandered down to the house and didn't even bother snarling at Parkinson when he found her sitting on Draco's bed doing her simpering routine. He simply sent her a look that made clear he would gut her and skin her if she didn't get the fuck out right this minute.

"Was that necessary?" Draco asked with a shake of his head. "I was actually going to get laid."

Theo snickered. "We told you, just say the word."

Draco tossed at pillow at Theo. The last month of the teasing finally had loosened up his tight arse mood a bit. "Shut it, you. I'll not shag you even for a million galleons."

"What about me?" Blaise asked, pulling off his robes and tossing them aside.

Draco glared. "You can shut it as well. Did you have fun?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps I did and perhaps I didn't."

"So?" Theo said leadingly.

"Not telling, but if I find any one of you harassing Weasley, I will cut off non-vital body parts and feed them to you."

Greg held his hands up as if saying 'not a fucking chance'.

Theo nodded. "Alright, noted."

"What the seven hells," Draco muttered, looking perplexed. "The biggest blood traitor in the school and you're saying to leave off of her?"

Blaise reached out and grabbed Draco's wrist, flipping his arm over to display the tacky tattoo. "How fervent are you to your Master's cause, Draco?"

Wincing, Draco twisted his body as not to wrench his arm further. "Not at all and you damn well know it!"

Disappointed that Draco had broken so easily, Blaise let him go only after squeezing hard one more time in clear warning. "That bint aunt of yours really did a number on you. Grow up and grow a pair, mate."

Draco rubbed his wrist and then his shoulder. "Just because I retained a bit of my sanity is no reason to do that."

Theo was off his bed and standing between them a moment later. "No killing, Blaise, remember what a pain in the arse blood is to get out of these tacky velvet curtains."

"That being said, where is Crabbe?"

Greg shook his head and snickered. "He has been given other accommodations considering he told Amycus that he feared you would kill him in his sleep."

Pouting, he sat on his bed. "Seriously? In his sleep? Damn, I thought I had a good reputation. Who in their right mind would think I would kill someone in their sleep? Where the fuck is the fun in that?"

Theo walked over to Draco's wardrobe and took out a bottle of wine. To Draco's credit, he just sighed and got four glasses rather than complaining. Theo handed him the bottle. "You have months and months to remind them of the truth."

"I thought everyone knew by fourth year," he grumbled, not taking the bottle.

Theo rolled his eyes and opened the bottle rather than waiting. "So, what will it be this time?"

Blaise thought it over, sipping the wine that was handed to him. "Another minion during the Hogsmeade trip … that is if they allow us to have them; I'll need a pike."

Theo just grinned.

-ii—

He skipped most of his classes the next day and spent it instead wandering the castle. Twice, he distracted one of the more insane professors before they could catch members of the resistance group in the act, bust sadly no maiming or hexing. So, when he arrived for Ginevra's detention, he was in a right foul mood.

She was waiting on him, sitting on one of the far desks with a book in her hands. His brows shot up when he read the title: _Horatio's 1001 Hexes_. "I happen to know at least five hundred of those are more on the grey leading to black side of magic."

"My brothers gave it to me," she said wryly. "Rumour has it that every time Alecto Carrow sees you, she runs as fast as she can in the opposite direction."

He closed the door and put up the charm again. Once that was done, he sat behind the desk. "You know nothing, got it."

She shrugged. "It is the truth so yes, I've got it."

"Those three really are idiots," he replied honestly. "I looked," he added, tapping his Prefect badge, "and you are in the top five of your class."

She shrugged, closing the book and pulling her legs up onto the desk. "Yes, yes I am. We should keep that between us, though, if you don't mind."

He shrugged, not caring enough about her idiotic family to want to know why she wanted it that way. "So… Potter."

"I know nothing," she replied sweetly, too sweetly. It was close to his 'fuck off right to Tartarus' tone.

"I take it that the touching 'I just want to keep you safe' speech sunk him?"

"Quite, but why would you care?"

"That is for me to know just now. More importantly, we need to combine our efforts so me and mine can help you and yours."

"I said I would work with you," she replied angrily. "Not your minions."

He laughed. "They aren't my minions. Look, Theo and I are…friends of a sort. The other two have been told to leave off you."

"I know you want in Malfoy's pants, or are in Malfoy's pants, but he hates my family and the same goes." The indignant redhead shoved off the desk and began pacing. "He is responsible for the attack last year!"

"Yes, but give the bloke a chance. By the by, I've not been in his pants, just so you know. Also, tell Lovegood not to sing whilst committing crimes. Without my intervention this afternoon, she'd be hanging in shackles about now."

She sighed. "I'll pass it along. Look, I'll give your little non-minions one chance each. After that it is open season."

"Deal. Now, time for the next act. You ready?"

She rolled her eyes and tucked her book away in her robes. "Oh please, getting one over on that dim troll is too easy."

He watched as she sat at one of the student desks and adopted a far-away look he figured she copied from Lovegood and held her head in her hands. Waving his wand, he brought the charm down. This time Alecto was waiting. He hit her with the spell again, promising himself many glasses of wine to get over the nasty moaning. He dropped it quickly, hiding his grimace. "She knows nothing. They treat her as if she is a tot, not worthy of any pertinent information."

Alecto snarled and stormed out.

"So, shall I escort you again?"

Ginevra stood, her previous dotty state gone. "You could… or you could help me with something."

His grin was wicked. "Ohhh, do tell me more, darling."

"Not _that_," she said, glaring hard. "Get your mind back from whatever depraved place it ran off to."

"You may not be fun at all."

She hauled him out, gripping his arm. "Oh, I'm fun alright. We have mayhem to perform."

He didn't protest the manhandling. In fact, he rather liked her getting her hands on him. Now to talk her into letting him put his hands on her. Somehow, Blaise knew that would take longer than he'd like to accomplish.


End file.
